Good For You
by Taomio
Summary: Kau pasti mengalami hari yang berat. Harimu terasa begitu panjang ya? Waktu pasti berjalan begitu lambat disekitarmu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjemputmu. MarkChan/MarkHyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.


Sebuah pesan diponselku membuyarkanku.

 _Bisa jemput aku sekarang?_

Aku mengulum senyum. Kau pasti mengalami hari yang berat. Harimu terasa begitu panjang ya? Waktu pasti berjalan begitu lambat disekitarmu. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjemputmu.

 _Tunggu aku._

Ini bukan waktu pulang kerja. Tapi aku bisa menunda sebentar pekerjaanku untukmu. Membayangkan wajah lelahmu dan terjebak di lampu merah beberapa saat, membuatku tidak sabar. Aku ingin segera berada dihadapanmu secepatnya.

Kau melambai pelan padaku ketika sadar mobilku mendekat padamu. Kau tersenyum, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil masih dengan senyum tipis yang melengkung diwajahmu.

Ada apa? Semua terasa tidak berjalan seperti keinginanmu ya? Sesuatu mengganggu harimu ya?

"Ingin bercerita?"

Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya. Karena aku baik untukmu.

Kepalamu menggeleng pelan sembari menatapku. Masih tersenyum dan itu membuatku khawatir. Namun kuredam perasaanku, kulajukan mobilku membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang dihiasi gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan ribuan lampu-lampu berbagai warna yang berkerlap-kerlip.

Kau masih diam, menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang terasa membosankan. Jangan membuatku khawatir, sayang.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi sesuatu?"

Dia menatapku, menggeleng pelan dan kemudian kembali menatap jalanan yang mulai padat.

"Bagaimana dengan segelas sampanye denganku malam ini?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin anggur."

Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan sebuah latte di kedai kopi favoritmu?"

Kau membuang nafas pelan, kemudian tersenyum simpul padaku. "Aku ingin pulang, Mark." Suaramu terdengar begitu lembut sekaligus rapuh ditelingaku.

Katakan padaku apapun yang kau mau dan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, sayang. Jangan khawatirkan apapun, karena aku akan menjadi baik untukmu.

"Kau pasti lelah, kau bisa beristirahat dan tidur. Lagipula ada kemacetan disini. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sampai nanti."

Kau kembali tersenyum, sembari mendorong tubuhmu ke belakang. Bersandar di kursi penumpang.

"Terima kasih." Ujarmu sebelum akhirnya kelopak matamu menutup mata indahmu.

Benar, sayang. Tutup matamu dan melayanglah jauh di mimpi indahmu. Jangan khawatirkan apapun, aku akan menjagamu sebaik mungkin.

Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, aku akan mencari tahu. Dan jika kau memerlukanku, aku akan menjadi sebuah panggilan yang siap sedia dua puluh empat jam untukmu.

Bahkan walau sepanjang jalan kau hanya tidur. Aku merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling beruntung. Berada disampingmu saat kau lelah dan berada di titik rendahmu adalah suatu pencapaian yang tidak akan bisa dihitung harganya.

Saat kau merasa lelah dan biru atau bahkan jika kau tidak merasa seperti itu. Hubungi aku, dan aku akan berada disisimu. Berulang kali aku mengatakannya padamu, tolong jangan lelah mendengarkannya. Aku hanya takut kau lupa kalau kau tidak sendirian sekarang. Aku tahu kau merasa sendirian sebelum ini. Dan aku berada disini untuk membawamu ke sisi dirimu yang sebenarnya. Jadi raih tanganku, dan biarkan aku masuk.

"Kita sudah sampai?" kau sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati kita sudah berada di _basement_ apartemenmu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tuntutmu, merasa tidak enak, aku tahu itu.

"Tidak, kita baru sampai." Aku berbohong, dan kau mempercayainya. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa menjadi seseorang yang merepotkanku. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Aku bahkan tidak keberatan harus menemanimu sepanjang malam untukmu.

Kita turun dari mobil, berjalan beriringan menuju apartemenmu yang berada di lantai atas. Kau menatapku heran.

"Kau tidak kembali?"

"Tidak. Seorang perempuan memaksaku untuk merubah jadwalku hari ini."

"Siapa?" dahimu menekuk dan alismu hampir bersatu, membuatmu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu.

"Kau—Lee Haechan."

Kau tertawa renyah sembari meninju pelan bahuku. "Kenapa, aku?! Aku bahkan tidak memaksamu sama sekali. Dasar pembual."

Kau melotot ketika aku dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat tubuhmu. Membopongmu layaknya pasangan yang tengah melakukan bulan madu.

"Mark!"

Sudut bibirku tertarik melihat responmu.

"Berada seranjang denganmu terdengar menarik."

"Yak! Mark Lee!"

Aku akan menjadi matahari yang akan bersinar di waktu hujan. Dan aku akan menjadi sebuah kopi yang akan membantumu melewati harimu. Biarkan aku tahu jika kau membutuhkanku dimanapun dan kapanpun, aku akan berada disana. Bersamamu, disampingmu, dan hidup denganmu adalah hal yang paling kutunggu. Jadi jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku akan baik untukmu.

.

.

.

Kumau punya pacar kayak begini lah :'V impian gue sangaaadd.

Kamu mau uang dek? Iya bang, sangaadd! /digampol/

Haechan disini aku buat kalem gituk. Sekali—eh berapa kali ya dia dapet peran kalem? Yah pokoknya biar dia bisa ngerasain kalem tuh gimana /disleding/

Akhir-akhir ini lagi sukak buat cerita singkat kayak begini. Jadi mohon maklumin ajah ya.

Aku harap kalian diliputi kebahagiaan hari ini ^^ _Have a nice day_ yak!


End file.
